Shelter Me
by kagamination-heart
Summary: It was only a matter of time. A matter of time before she knew she had fallen in love with her so-called enemy. *DISCONTINUED* Sorry guys, not into NCIS much anymore. Okay. How many times do I have to say discontinued? Don't follow or this is really getting deleted. I didn't before because I hate deleting. I hate seeing notifications on this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shelter Me**_

**_AN:__The first part is exactly what happened in Bete Noire, so for those of you who have seen it, you can skip to where it's 3/4 into the chapter.  
_**

It was only a matter of time. A matter of time before she knew she had fallen in love with her so-called enemy.

* * *

"See you in ten minutes, Abby."

"Wait, what are you-?" Special Agent Caitlin Todd said into the already hung up phone. "Ducky better have a good reason for this." Kate grabbed the evidence box, graciously provided by Abby from her phobia of autopsy. The girl who sleeps in a coffin Abby, has a fear of autopsy? That was nearly crazy, she was a forensic scientist, but she probably had her reasons. Kate took the box in her hands and pressed the down button on the elevator to autopsy.

As she stepped out of the elevator, Kate found that autopsy was in place. It was obvious from the 'No Entry' sign shining and blinking. Abby had said there was an infectious body in there. She didn't know how that could be, since Abby hadn't tested the evidence yet. Kate wasn't a forensic scientist though; it was not her place to question Ducky, as he was the medical expert in the building right now. From what she could see outside the doors, Ducky was wearing a mask, probably to avoid being infected by the body. Kate knocked and waved over at him, and he stepped toward her.

She didn't remember all the words exactly; they were talking about her 'phobia', as Kate was acting as Abby for the moment, for Ducky. Then there was some bickering about signing the evidence being passed on. She set down the evidence box, and as she turned to go to the elevator, the doors opened from the autopsy room.

"When did lab rats start carrying Sig Sauers?"

* * *

She couldn't believe this. That bastard was actually searching her body. Sure, Kate had been searched before, but not like this, hand on her head and stomach down on the autopsy table, his hands roaming all over her body. Ducky and Gerald were both leaning on the another autopsy table, hands on their heads. Kate couldn't admit this to herself, but his touch seemed like static, she fought back the urge to flinch when he had first placed his hands on her. He was gentle with her, something she hadn't expected from him.

"Special Agent Caitlin Todd." He had taken her ID, that much was obvious. But what was not, was how Kate liked the way he had said her full name. It was probably his accent playing with her brain. This would not be good, not if she was succumbing into the man's charm. She could not let him do this to her, could not let him and his sexy accent get to her. But it was so hard. Keeping on her job was a good enough motivation, and if Gibbs found out about how she was feeling...not good. "Are you any good with this gun, Caitlin?"

His voice pierced though the air, and Kate couldn't help but give an inward sigh of longing. Too bad her job meant that this wouldn't happen. In an alternate universe, maybe, just maybe, she would date this man. From the looks of it, he was charming. But he had to be older, like what, 3 something years? But when has that stopped her? But then the anger, the anger Kate had towards him for holding her and her friends hostage was strong enough not to forgive and forget. She let her anger boil down to him and only him.

"Give it back and I'll demonstrate."

"Ever fire it, in anger?"

"I would love to right now."

"Did you shoot Qassam?" Kate didn't answer. She didn't shoot him. But Gibbs did. What would this man do to him if he found out? After all, if he did have a gun, and did take Ducky and Gerald hostage on a _navy base,_ who knew what he was capable of? Besides, why would anyone in their right minds _do_ that? It was crazy and stupid. But there he was, continuing to question her, if you counted one extra question from his luxurious voice, until Ducky told him.

"Ducky! Don't answer this bastard!"

The man looked through the evidence box. What would he do with this stuff? Destroy it? Like that would do him any good. Besides, Qassam was already dead; there was no way anything was being changed. His blood and evidence and all that stuff would pretty much be useless to him. Kate couldn't figure what he needed it for! Of course, it might be to prevent NCIS to get evidence for his poor dead buddy. Though Kate couldn't see, she could hear that he was dumping some stuff through the ground, while telling Ducky to explain some 'rules' to her.

"I don't play by terrorist rules."

"Who says I'm a terrorist?" Kate didn't answer to that. Maybe because it was obvious he was a terrorist? He had a gun, and he was holding federal agents and an M.E. and his assistant hostage? How was that NOT terrorist like? Yeah, because they were sort of being held by gunpoint, and they totally weren't trapped. But Kate stayed silent, and once he was done with the evidence, he turned to ask Ducky if all the evidence was in the box. When he answered, the man turned to Gerald.

"It looks like all of it."

"Caitlin, you may roll over now, if you keep your hands where they are." Kate rolled over on the autopsy table. It might just be better to listen to the man now, for he did have her friends here with her. She could feel him staring at her, and to tell the truth, she didn't feel all that exposed or awkward. Actually, she felt quite safe and comfortable. And, well, happy to an extent. Well, as happy as she could be trapped in an autopsy room being held hostage with Ducky and Gerald.

"Did Special Agents search Qassam's room?" A moment of silence passed as Kate refused to answer. "Where is the evidence that was bagged and tagged?" His voice was strong and forceful, and it almost made Kate shiver in so called fear. But she was as stubborn as ever, and stayed silent. There was no need for this bastard to know this, he already had his evidence right here.

"Doctor, please explain the rules to stubborn little Caitlin." Stubborn little Caitlin? He had no right to call her that! Absolutely none! She didn't even know his name. Sure, if this were an alternate universe, Kate would have no problem with him. But he was a freaking terrorist of all sorts, and everything was just out of the ordinary.

"If we lie, or he thinks we're lying, he'll put a bullet in one of Gerald's joints."

"Be specific, ball and soccer joints. And you omitted one condition."

"I did?"

"Yes you did."

"Oh! And we mustn't try to trick him."

"Which you tried to do, Caitlin, by saying you beat your phobia." There was a bit of protesting, then a gunshot. Kate quickly got him and tried to help the struggling Gerald.

"You Bastard!"

"You seem like such a bright young woman and that's all you can say?"

"You ARE a bastard." Kate tried to help Ducky, but she was completely helpless with this situation. Instead, she was running around the room trying to get stuff. She passed the door a couple times, but she needed to help Gerald with his shoulder. Hopefully, he'd be alright. Hopefully, this sick bastard was going to walk sometime soon. And when she rushed to the other side of the room, the man caught her by the shoulder.

"I would dislike putting another slug into Gerald's knee." She was released, and ran around the room a couple of times to gather what Ducky had told her to get. And then the phone started ringing. Ducky went to answer the phone after the man did some threatening. Kate took over the process of stopping the bleeding. She really didn't know what to do. The blood started to seep through her fingers, and she pushed harder on the wound. That stupid bastard. If only his gunmanship wasn't so perfect and clean cut. Maybe Kate was just a teeny tiny bit jealous as to how perfect his aim was.

Kate was beginning to think that she was using the word too much, but it was comforting to say bad things about him, to keep him in a negative light. Besides, any girl would admit it, he had charm, and a sexy accent. But how could she, how could she of all people be thinking like this? It wasn't right. She was an NCIS special agent, who was supposed to NOT like her enemies, or have crazy thoughts about his accent and how hot he was... Did she just add another item to the charm list? That he was hot. Oh, now Kate had no idea what was going on in her head. Was this some kind of way that this man was tricking Kate into feeling sorry for him, despite the horrific things that he had just done? If only they had met at a bar and not here, maybe she would have taken him to bed with her. Maybe then things would have been less complicating.

* * *

Minutes passed. Gerald seemed to be doing okay, and then Kate spotted a tool. A knife-like tool on the counter. Ducky turned to her and whispered that he was anticipating it. But still, Kate wanted to confront him.

Kate took the knife, and held it behind her back. Then she approached the man with ease.

"Ducky says you were anticipating me stabbing you with this knife." Kate held up the tool accusingly.

"Dissecting tool, Caitlin."

"You just wanted another reason to shoot Gerald, bastard!"

* * *

Thank goodness this day was done! Gibbs had finally rescued Ducky, Gerald, and Caitlin, though the man had gone unscathed. She tried not to think of him, as she had an opportunity to stab him, and she didn't take it. Now Gibbs had a cast, which was so much unlike Gibbs, and it was all her fault. At least, according to her mind. Kate was in everlasting guilt, if only she had hurt him, if only... Kate didn't know what to think, what to do. Her cozy little apartment was an escape to her work life, but she wasn't feeling much comfort in it anymore. This surprised her, and she grunted as she landed in her favorite little armchair. Now, why did she have this bad feeling? She hated bad feelings, they were meaningless, but she had them regardless of what she thought of them.

She was thinking about this day. The day was absolutely a mess, a horror so to speak. This, this _man_ seemed to think he had a right to barge into NCIS headquarters and just _get away with it_. There was no way that was happening, not in Kate's book. She would do anything to get back at that bastard, and that was a fucking promise. She had already taken a shower, and she was actually in her pajamas for once. It had been a long time since she had slipped them on, and when she did it was only to seek comfort. Already, she was feeling a little better. Recently, she had made herself a mug of hot cocoa, preventing from coffee because she knew that it would keep her up all night. She did have work tomorrow, though she was contemplating on whether or not to just ditch work. Gibbs would understand, wouldn't he? She _was_ the one that was held hostage, but she had no doubt that Gibbs would be at work, and he was the one in the cast.

She was finally feeling relaxed, something she hadn't felt in so long. If one decided to exclude the days before this one. Bur she needed to just relax. But how was that possible. That horrible, horrible man was on the loose, he was out there, somewhere. Not in handcuffs. Not behind bars. Just out there. Probably doing the same thing he had done before. It worried her, and for the first time, she was absolutely sure she wouldn't be able to sleep. "Damn bastard..."

"You even use those words when you're not being held hostage. What a shame, and I thought we had a nice relationship building up here, Caitlin."

"I'd never have any kind of friendly relationship with a bastard like you." Kate fumbled around for her gun. _It has to be around here somewhere..._

"Really Caitlin, you think I would be stupid enough as to let you have a loaded gun which me in your house. You have surely underestimated me...again." He showed the bullets in his hand to Caitlin, but quickly withdrew his hand before Caitlin could reach for them. "I also thought that you were going to do that too."

"Why are you here? In my house? Get out of my house!" No avail came with her pleading demands. The man had chosen to stay.

"Why? Why do you turn me down when I am here, when I need someplace to stay, where I feel safe from my enemies?"

"How do you expect me to do that when I don't even know your fucking name?"

"That can be fixed. Haswari. Everyone calls me that, though you get the special privilege to call me Ari." Kate smirked.

"Why is that?" Kate had already made up her mind about this, that there was no way that he was staying at her place, not at all. This man, he was actually expecting to stay here, after what he did just this afternoon? Impossible. "I must say, the only reason I've come to you is because you had the decency to not stab me." He was right, but the reason she didn't, was because of his eyes, filled with kindness, of some sort. She didn't know why, she was usually immune to stuff like this. He wasn't innocent of anything.

"Come on, Caitlin. Give me a rest. Besides, I do have a gun, loaded too. I wouldn't want to have to shoot you, after what I did to Gerald, would you? "As if to prove a point, Ari took out his gun, the same one that he had had earlier today. "You, you wouldn't really shoot a Federal Agent, would you?" There was a slight waver in her tone, and Ari had heard it. And Kate knew that he did, and that he wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet through her brain.

"I think you should think twice about your decision. Go on, I can wait." The sly look on his face told Kate that he was thinking that he would be staying the night. And Kate had no doubt that he was going to, now that she knew about the gun, and her bullets. This was just great.

"Fine. But unload that gun, I'll get some blankets, and you can sleep on the floor."

"No, I think I'd like somewhere softer, because you don't have carpet here, how about a bed?" Ari smirked. Oh, how Kate really wanted to wipe that off his face. But he still hadn't unloaded his gun yet.

"The only bed I have is my own, and you won't be getting on that. Take the couch." Kate had gotten the blankets already and threw them to Ari. "Goodnight."

* * *

_**Yay! My first ever continuous story is up! I need all the help I can get, so please Review. Please? For me? **_

_**It'll make me feel like I'm doing something right with this story, because right now I really am not sure where I'm going with this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: H**_**_ere it is! Another chapter. Hopefully this time I'll get reviews! _**

* * *

Kate couldn't believe herself as she tossed and turn in her bed. Ari was probably on the couch, sleeping soundly. But she couldn't sleep, she just couldn't for the fact that he was actually in her house, after he had practically assaulted her in work. And she couldn't admit it to herself, but she was actually scared. Kate Todd, scared? It was weird, and for the whole night, she was up, thinking about him, pausing every so often to check if he was still breathing. Her bedroom door was slightly ajar, and since he was only outside maybe 50 yard away from the door, she could hear his even breathing, a sure sign that he was asleep, or he was good at pretending to be asleep. Either way, the thought of him, actually in her house, scared the shit out of her. What if he woke up when she was asleep and killed her? Gruesome images appeared in her mind, just what she needed in the middle of the night. At this rate, she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. But it was what the human body needed, was having insomnia a good or bad thing at this time? If she was awake, Ari dare not try to harm her. If she was asleep, she wouldn't see an attack coming. Staying awake seemed to be the only solution as to staying uninjured, to staying alive.

She attempted to anyways, but every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was Ari. But why? She didn't expect him to haunt her so soon, but perhaps the impact of his visit this fateful day was screwing with her head. Her eyes swept every last inch of her room, out of boredom, and every so often they glanced back at her alarm clock. 10:30. 11:56. 12:43. 1:29. 2:34. 3:51. 4:32. 5:04. The minutes seemed like hours, and the hours dragged on and on. Kate couldn't wait until it was time for her to go to work. The even breathing of the man on her couch stopped, and Kate's ears pricked up, alert. Waiting for one wrong move so that she would have an excuse to kick him out of here. Her hand slipped underneath her pillows, but nothing. Had Ari snuck into her room too, she could've sworn she had a backup here. Her hand searched frantically, as if for the sake of her life, when it touched something hard. _The gun! _But it wasn't loaded. So, Ari did get to her bed. Kate had to laugh in her bed. The irony. DiNozzo couldn't get to her bed, but her number one worst enemy could. It only proved that he had been in the house longer than Kate had suspected. He was good, but not as good as Gibbs. And that made her feel just the slightest better.

Now she knew she had been infected by something that was causing her brain damage. Or maybe, just maybe, she was suffering from Stockholm's syndrome. Either way, she was surprised that she wasn't freaking out because the man that wouldn't hesitate to shoot her had gone through her bed. Kate knew he did it for he valued his life, while Kate herself sure didn't and would have liked to get rid of it from the world. He was wise, smart, and intelligent. Was Kate actually complimenting him, again? Yeah, she was. This time she wasn't in as much denial as the last time she had complimented him. It was less than 24 hours since the attack, and Kate was already warming up to him? What was wrong with her? She still had a burning hate for him, but it was easier to admit that he was handsome, charming, smart... The man was the total package; expect for the small little detail that he had actually held her hostage! She didn't want to face him with these thoughts in her head, and hopefully she would be in a half-dazed state long enough for her hatred to come back to a burning passion. Hopefully, she wouldn't ever think those thoughts again, as she felt the unmistakable despising of the man back in her heart.

And now that she had gathered her wits, she was just a bit worried about one thing. Work. Kate wasn't going to ditch work because of this stupid little thing. But could she handle working? Really, she needed to think about this, though she knew that if she kept up this serious thinking, she would go back to the debate, and therefore stay in this bed for hours and hours. And besides, if she didn't show up, DiNozzo would never let her forget it. And she knew that Gibbs and Abby would worry, and Kate really didn't want that. Ducky would definitely worry. Though, it was Gerald that needed all the medical attention he could get, and recovery time. Was the being the M.E.'s assistant worth it? Perhaps, but Kate wouldn't know, she wasn't a medical examiner like Ducky. And she doubt she would ever be. She wasn't one for medical stuff, never mind dead bodies. Besides, being an NCIS special agent didn't mean that it was her job, it was practically her life. Though if she did return to work, everything would be normal, a normal day. Hopefully no paperwork, but when she wished for none, she usually got piles upon piles of the horrid paperwork. Maybe she should take the day off... they would understand, right?

By the time she needed to get up, her eternal battle had ended, and the working side won. Because she didn't want to be humiliated by DiNozzo anymore. Well, she was always one way or the other, but still, she didn't want him to come up with an excuse as to do so without her around. She just hoped this would be a normal day, and if she was lucky there would be a case or something. That would be fun, wouldn't it be? Life threatening situations are exciting, weren't they? Maybe it'll take her mind off this shit, just maybe. Speaking of that, Kate leaned up on her bed. Ari was still here. Right? Unless he had the stealth to move without her being able to hear, which was more than unlikely. So, he had to be here. Kate was overtaken by fear again, it grasped her heart. She couldn't work in this condition; just the thought of him made her grip her chest in pure fear. But she fought the urge to crawl back in the safe covers of her bed and got up. She took her time in getting ready, showering twice as long as usual, slowly putting on her clothes, just to delay checking on the man. But, she couldn't avoid it for too long.

"Caitlin, is this how long it takes for you to get ready. Really, I think your reflexes have been dulling a bit." Kate had to let out a rather bitter laugh.

"How would you know, you've only known me for less than a day." Little thoughts appeared in her head. What was he doing in her room?

"I would be disappointed that someone at such a high rank in NCIS would be so slow." Ari seemed to be having fun taunting her like this. Kate glared at him, her face full of hatred. She made sure that she met his eyes, but within seconds her face broke. His eyes. His kind, kind eyes. How could someone like him have those eyes on his face?

"I see, my eyes are your weakness. That is quite useful information." Kate felt another pang of hatred. Now that he knew, what would she hide from him? He was a suspected terrorist, so Gibbs had informed her yesterday. But, but his eyes, Kate just couldn't help it. How could she hold his weakness inside her? Why is she so weak right now, in front of his man? What changed to suddenly? She just wanted to curl up and die, just because he knew. He could have all of the information he wanted from her, if he kept this going.

"You... you bastard!" Kate didn't know what else to say. "Bastard, bastard, bastard..." Kate crumbled to the floor, in a wave of emotion. Why did this have to happen to her? Abby was the only other girl on the team, and Kate knew she was strong as to Ari not manipulating her. But other than that, she was the only girl on the team, probably the most easily manipulative. Ari had probably seen that when she was in refusal to stab him with that _dissecting tool._ But as she was falling, Ari rushed over to her, holding her before she was completely on the ground.

"Shh, Caitlin, it's okay." Was he actually comforting her? It seemed like it. He was stroking her hair, trying to calm her down, even though she was his enemy. Why? Was this to get close to her and seek out information from NCIS? It might just be. But his kind eyes spoke to her. And his smell was intoxicating. And when he spoke, his voice transfixed her. "You have work, okay? Don't get too stressed. You have to show up or Gibbs will suspect something is up, like I have harmed you or something crazy like that."

To Kate, his words sounded so comforting. Tears sprang from her eyes, and she made an effort to keep them back. "Caitlin, go to work, okay? Go to work."

"O-okay. G-goodbye, A-Ari." Kate tried to say goodbye. But the words didn't want to come out. So forced out the shuttering goodbye, and went to work.

* * *

Just what she needed, maybe she could talk to Abby. Could it be, she was falling for this man? All through the way to the NCIS building, Kate was recovering from her breakdown. All through the way to the NCIS building, Kate was recovering from her breakdown. Why did she have to? In front of him? It was just so embarrassing. But what really confused her was that he had caught her before she could so much as sob onto the floor. The carpet would have been soft, but Ari's arms felt so much better. The smell, as she had sobbed onto him, had almost overwhelmed her, and Ari made no effort to take her out of his arms. What was this? Her thoughts were in a jumble, literally. How could she? How could he, for that matter? This wasn't right, he was her enemy, the one who held her hostage, the one that Gibbs would probably want to be hunting down right now. He was the one who had caused her pain when she was there. Not physical, but mental. Why did she feel so comforted, being in his arms, sobbing herself shitless? Why? That was the grand question. Why in the world did it have to be her? By the time she was halfway to headquarters, her cell phone started to vibrate. Great. And who would be calling her right now? Gibbs. Such a coincidence.

"Todd."

"Agent Todd, you are not coming to work today."

"But! I have to!"

"I don't remember this being a suggestion. That is a direct order."

"Gibbs, I'm already-" There was no use telling him, and Kate really didn't want to turn back. If she was going to disobey a direct order, fine. But there was no way she was taking the day off, not if Ari Haswari of all people was still in her house. She just wanted to get there as soon as she can. Kate smiled to herself. This wouldn't be the first time disobeying one, and she was let off with a warning that time. So, what was going to happen this time, Kate was just real curious now. She just willed herself to get to NCIS faster.

As soon as she was in the bullpen, she could feel Gibb's eyes on her. She walked to her desk, trying to avoid suspicion.

"Agent Todd, what did I tell you about coming here?"

"That is was a direct order to not come here?"

"Then tell me, Kate, what don't you understand about it. It was a direct order, Kate." Gibbs seemed mad. DiNozzo seemed to be backing away at his own desk. "W-" He was interrupted by a phone call. He mumbled some words into it and put it back down on the receiver.

"Just don't let me catch you doing it again." Gibbs took one last look at her before disappearing up the stairs and to MTAC. Kate could almost feel DiNozzo eyes fixed on her. "Enjoying the view, DiNozzo?"

"Ah, Kate, you managed to screw up again." Kate tried to channel her rage to Tony.

"You're one to speak. I don't recall Gibbs ever slapping the back of my head." That seemed to hit a soft spot of his. He moved his hand to the back of his head, and Kate just had to laugh.

"What? You're not the one Gibb's hurts at every waking moment! Hey, where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious yet? I'm going to check on Ducky." It was more than obvious, Duck and Gerald were probably the most effected by this, though she doubt that Ari had shown up to their houses. Still, she did want to check on him. Gerald probably wouldn't be coming back to NCIS after yesterday, that much was obvious. But Kate still wanted to check on him, to see how he was coping without an assistant. He would probably get a new one soon, as Gibbs would probably order the director for one, so it was no big deal, but Gerald was his assistant or as long as Kate could remember. She was the newest one on the team, still, and it was making her rather irritated. She wondered when someone else would join the team, so that she wouldn't have to suffer being the newbie for all eternity. She approached the elevator, hitting the down button with as much force as she could without breaking it. It seemed to her that Tony was rather curious at it and was looking at her direction, but before she could retort a comment his direction, the elevator arrived and she stepped in, pressing the button for the morgue.

* * *

As soon as she got to the floor, she was hit by memories again. The sign wasn't flashing, but she could still replay the incidents in her head. It took her a while to get herself back together again, but by then Ducky had probably seen her outside. Then, why wasn't he taking her inside there? Did he think that she couldn't handle it after yesterday? Well, she would prove him wrong; she would prove them all wrong. So, she walked though the doors.

"Ah, Caitlin! You came. DiNozzo owes me $50 now." Kate couldn't help but want to kill DiNozzo now.

"You guys had a bet! DiNozzo again, I assume?" Ducky nodded, and continued to do paperwork. So, today was a paperwork day, was it? "How's Gerald doing now?"

"Last time I saw him was last night, right before he was taken to the hospital. He'll live, and he'll have his arm, I'm more than positive." But Kate wasn't paying the slightest attention. Though the lights were on, she still kept having flashbacks of yesterday. She ran her hands along the autopsy table that Ari had examined her on. Shivers ran through her body as she remembered. She ran her hand across the table Gerald was on, and another course of memories flooded through her again.

"Thank you Ducky, I'm going to go see Abby now."

"Goodbye Caitlin!"

* * *

"KATE!" Never had Kate been hugged to quickly and suddenly by Abby. "Oh my gosh, I feel so guilty. That should have been me there, Kate are you alright?" It was quite overwhelming, to be taken over to where Abby would almost knock you over and then you were bombarded with guilt.

"Abby, it's quite alright. I just came down to ask, do you have any background information on the man yet?" Kate already knew the man's name, and she could have easily told Abby, but she held back for some weird reason. She didn't know, she just needed to contain herself. Beside, if she told she'd be asked how she knew, and then they would find out all about how he was in her house that day. Or rather, it was more of an apartment, but same difference, right?

"Nothing yet, Kate. We have an image of him but I'm conducting a face scan so once we match his face with the terrorist list then we'll be able to get all the background information the government has of him. That's great right? Gibb's is crazy about this dude, says he could have shot him. He wants to kill him, you know?" Abby was quickly filling me in with details. If he was a terrorist, then why in the world would be he at her house? Her whole team hated Ari, and Kate had to quickly get away from Abby.

"Yeah, okay, that's good. I'm going up now, I'll see you at lunch, okay?" With that, Kate rushed to the elevator. There was no way that she could talk to Abby about this, not since she had said that. What was she to do; it wasn't like she was going to be able to keep this a secret for so long. Hopefully, this day would turn out to be better.

* * *

_**Special Thanks to 00tiva0jisbon00 for reviewing!**_

_**EDIT:**_

_**AN: I've been under a LOT of stress lately, and I'm really sorry to say, that FanFiction is one of the sites I'm going to have to put on hold for a little while. I got half of the next chapter, and yes it's going to be pretty short, but it's doubtful i'll put it up this week. Thank you to those who have been patient with me.  
**_


End file.
